brawlhallarufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lord Vraxx
Lord Vraxx/Лорд Враккс - один из доступных игровых персонажей. Владеет Пистолетами и Лэнсом. Сила с защитой ограничены 4 пунктами, Ловкость - 8 и Скорость - 6. Начальная стоимость - 2300 20px �� �� :"Lord Vraxx we adore thee. So strong and smart and great.Don’t shoot or fry or jail us. Don’t crush or immolate.Don’t chop us into pieces. Don’t throw us in the bay.We’re loyal, true and faithful. You’re looking great today." ''�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����������'- 241st stanza of the Vraxxian Imperial Anthem.' : История персонажа ''"Ну что, Звёздный Чемпион, ты опять проиграл, как и во всех поединках ранее. Но не волнуйся: ты будешь жить достаточно долго, чтобы быть свидетелем моей последней победы!" �� �� �� ��'' ���� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� ��''�� �� ��'' ���� �� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� ���� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� �� ������ �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� ���� �� �� ��'''-''' ''Лорд Враккс. �� �� Отец Враккса был Тираном-Правителем ледяной планеты под названием Ролдакк-9, и юный Враккс провёл своё детство подобно многим другим отпрыскам благородных родов Жактари – в инкубаторе. Ещё обучаясь на пилота в Жактарианской Школе Войны, он весьма преуспел в исскуствах ведения боя, осуждения слабых и испепеления планет. Молодой, но весьма амбициозный военачальник Враккс уничтожил Ролдакк за сокрытие своего учителя игры на фортепиано, а совсем скоро построил внушительную империю за счёт страха, запугивания, страха, культа личности, своего тактического гения и ещё раз страха. Но даже будучи непревзойденным мастером в искусстве ведения боя, авторитет Враккса постоянно подрывался его же самоуверенностью, нарциссизмом, вечно проваливающимися "планами мести" и вечными капризами, зачастую трагичными для других. Однажды он уничтожил планету просто за то, что ему не понравился цвет песка на пляжах. В приступах гнева он казнил столь много генералов, что в его правление почти все ограничивались званием подполковника, не желая повышаться. В Вальхалле неприкрытые амбиции и постоянные интриги Лорда Враккса хоть и не прекращаются, но обнадёживающе постоянны. Он пренебрегает общением с теми, в ком не течёт королевская кровь, а посему лишь Королева Най, Бодвар, Хаттори и Орион достойны общения с ним на равных. Он крайне ревностно относится ко всякому своему имуществу, поэтому лучше не трогайте его вещи. Внешний вид По внешнему виду, Лорд Враккс - один из самых выделяющихся персонажей, в основном из-за того, что он является пришельцем. Первое, что сразу видно, так это его большой глаз. Помимо этой поразительной черты, лицо Враккса неестественно, к примеру отсутствие носа, необычайно большой рот, его уши, находящиеся достаточно низко в отличие от средне-статистического человека, и также его большая надбровная дуга, которая очень сильно выделяется и подчеркивает его внешний вид. Даже форма его головы прямо намекает на его инопланетную натуру. Внешний вид частично показывает характер, к примеру его злую природу и королевскую кровь. Его большой глаз окрашен в кроваво-красный цвет. Лорд Враккс постоянно хмурится, также его улыбка показывает решимость, пренебрежение к прощению или честной игре. Королевское происхождение лорда Вракса выражается еще и в доспехах, которые окрашены в ярко-пурпурный и золотой цвета. Его доспехи очень практичны, ведь позволяют ему быстро и хорошо передвигаться при этом неплохо защищая тело носителя во время битвы. Декоративные золотые вставки и высокий воротник, простирающийся за его головой, показывают экстравагантность и мощь лорда Враккса. Интересно, что если приглядеться к наручам, можно заметить две трубки, но для чего они нужны - неизвестно. Оружие Враккса сочетаются с его доспехами, ведь у них обоих одинаковый стиль и цветовая гамма. Каждое оружие сделано из гладкого пурпурного и золотого металла, но также некоторые части окрашены в белый цвет. Его пистолеты, называемые «Selenite Ray Guns», выглядят как классические инопланетные пистолеты - почти стереотип лучевого оружия в современной культуре - без ствола, но вместо этого выступающий излучатель. Цвета Скины Здесь представлены скины, имеющиеся в игре. Посмотрите также * Персонажи * Персонажи мужского пола * Скины Враккса 'Текст и его редакция: 'Мудила и @elphi 'Отдельное спасибо: 'FabriziogКатегория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Мужского пола Категория:Скины Враккса Категория:Пистолеты Категория:Лэнс